


Waschtag

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [28]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Das war es von mir für die diesjährige Sommerchallenge. Ich bin zufrieden! :)Ab jetzt werden meine Geschichten wahrscheinlich nicht besser, aber zumindest wieder weniger frequentiert kommen. Freut Euch! :DRating: P6Team: RapunzelPrompt: Crack: "Ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas sehr dummes getan..." - fürs TeamHandlung: Thiel macht Wäsche.Länge: 270 WörterA/N: Spielt im Frühling...





	Waschtag

**Author's Note:**

> Das war es von mir für die diesjährige Sommerchallenge. Ich bin zufrieden! :)  
> Ab jetzt werden meine Geschichten wahrscheinlich nicht besser, aber zumindest wieder weniger frequentiert kommen. Freut Euch! :D
> 
> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Crack: "Ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas sehr dummes getan..." - fürs Team  
> Handlung: Thiel macht Wäsche.  
> Länge: 270 Wörter  
> A/N: Spielt im Frühling...

 

 

„Du, Boerne?“ Thiel kam ein wenig kleinlaut mit dem Wäschekorb in den Händen um die Ecke gebogen. „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade etwas sehr dummes getan...“  
  
Boerne blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und wartete darauf, dass Thiel sich erklärte.  
  
Thiel stellte den Wäschekorb ab und zog eines von Boernes Hemden heraus.  
  
Boerne fiel beinahe die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand.  
„Was hast du denn damit angestellt?!“, brach es aus ihm heraus. „Das ist rosa!“  
  
„Das seh ich.“ Thiel sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Die anderen sehen ähnlich aus. Ich glaube, da ist mir einer meiner neuen Pullis dazwischen gerutscht...“  
  
„Die, die wir letztens gekauft haben?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „War da überhaupt ein roter dabei?“  
  
„Natürlich!“ Thiel wirkte entrüstet. „Den haben wir gemeinsam ausgesucht.“  
  
Boerne raufte sich die Haare und bemühte sich offensichtlich um eine ruhige Tonlage.  
„Wie viele Hemden sind das insgesamt?“  
  
Thiel überlegte kurz. „Zehn vielleicht.“  
  
„Die sind maßgeschneidert.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
„Und teuer.“  
  
„Ich weiß, mein Gott, es tut mir leid!“  
  
„Und jetzt?“ Boerne sah ratlos aus.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Thiel konnte das Grinsen nun doch nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Nimm doch eins von denen.“ Und er deutete auf den anderen Wäschekorb, der auf dem Sofa stand.  
  
Mit zwei Schritten war Boerne drüben und besah sich seine Hemden. Seine weißen Hemden.  
„Frank...?“  
  
Alleine für diesen ratlosen Blick hatte sich die ganze Aktion schon gelohnt. Thiel grinste. „April, April!“  
  
Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie Boernes Blick von fassungslos zu ungläubig bis hin zu ‚ernsthaft?‘ wechselte.  
„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du dafür extra rosafarbene Hemden gekauft hast.“  
  
„Doch.“ Thiel grinste. „Aber sieh es doch mal positiv! Die passen bestimmt super zu deinen blauen Krawatten.“

 

 


End file.
